thegreatdisneyadventureepicfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Sparrow
Jack Sparrow from the popular Pirates of the Caribbean series becomes one of Kelsey's closest companions... and worst enemies. He first appears in the Great Disney Adventure in the chapter "You're Orlando Bloom!" Pre-GDA Kelsey first meets Jack while he is "assisting" Will in his search to find Elizabeth Swann. He has also have enough encounters with Captain Hook for them to have established an intense rivalry. The Great Disney Adventure Kelsey meets Jack when she and Emma are rescued from The Ocean by Will and Jack after escaping the clutches of the seawitch. Kelsey repays the favor by helping defend Jack's ship against his old nemesis Captain Hook. Kelsey tries to convince Jack to take her to the Princess Lands but Jack staunchly refuses claiming "that's no place for a pirate." Jack even goes so far as to abandon Emma and Kelsey on the shores of the Wild Lands. Eventually, Jack does meet up with them once again in The Princess Lands mainly because Will guilts him into it. Jack stays with them for the remainder of the journey and ultimately helps Kelsey and Emma find their way home. The Great Disney Adventure II: The Book of Songs It has been almost a year since Kelsey has left. Will and Jack have rescued Elizabeth and since drifted apart. Because of Jack's actions, Will, Kelsey, Emma, and Elizabeth are arrested. In order to save her cousin and Elizabeth, Kelsey and Will seek out Jack who has been kidnapped by cannibals. After rescuing Jack, Kelsey convinces Jack to once again help her find her brother, and The Book of Songs. The Great Disney Adventure III: Heroes and Villains Jack continues to aid Kelsey in her plan to create an alliance of heroes to defeat The Thirteen, mainly through the use of his ship. He helps her fend off the villains chasing them, but Kelsey and Jack clash more often then usual, mainly due to Kelsey constantly trying to take over control of Jack's precious Pearl. When The Black Pearl is attacked by their mutual enemy Cutler Beckett. Kelsey and Jack put aside their differences to defend the ship. When Elizabeth chains Jack to his ship to be eaten by the krakken Kelsey goes back to save him. This ends with both of them going down with the ship. Leading the others to try and find a way to bring them back from the dead. Differences Between The Movie and The Fanfiction Jack is still wily, but his "Good Man" side is played up more. Partly due to Kelsey's influence. Personal Relationships Jack has a love-hate relationship with Kelsey and Will, often frustrating both of them with his pirate like ways, yet he is the first to defend both of his "whelps." His relationship with Elizabeth is also mistakenly viewed as romantic in nature which leads to the friction between Elizabeth and Will. Jack is quite protective of Emma and Jackie. He manages to constantly get on Sophia's bad side largely due to his filthy personal habits. He also has an intense rivalry with Captain Hook. Jack Sparrow.png Category:Characters